


I'm Restraint

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's thoughts that leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden urge to write some rensly and here it is u^u

_I’m Restraint._

_I’m a part of Aoba._

_I live inside Aoba, forever unknown by anyone._

_But him,_

_He is Desire. Also a part of Aoba._

_We make up Aoba’s mind with each other’s company, but we hate it._

_I restrain him from taking over Aoba, and he never gives up on trying to take over Aoba._

_The days he’d be quiet and stop for once, I’d be watching over Aoba, making sure Aoba is safe and sound._

_Some days I don’t, assured knowing that Koujaku and Mizuki are with Aoba._

_Those days I sit in silence with Desire’s soundless company._

_We don’t talk, we don’t laugh, we’re just…there. Forever in Aoba’s mind._

_I can feel his gaze sometimes, but I ignore it. It soon goes away anyways._

_I glance at him sometimes, but he ignores me too. I soon turn away as well._

_I always questioned myself, do I really want to stay in here forever?_

_But those doubts go away, after all, I have a duty._

_To restrain Desire._

_Is that what I really want to do?_

_Watching him sitting, leaning against the blackness and listening to music with his headphones, eyes lazily staring at the ceiling. Or what is above him anyways._

_I do not understand the emotion called ‘lonely’, but I do know the definition._

_To be by yourself without friends or family._

_I know it's a very sad emotion, but I do not understand it._

_I know it is what Desire feels, his eyes does not lie._

_I feel a spark of pain in my chest every time I see his lifeless eyes._

_Why is that?_

_I’m Restraint, my purpose is to hold back Desire. I’m not meant to possess any human emotion, reason why I wear this mask._

_But sometimes seeing Desire that way, a complicated emotion fills up my heart._

_What is this emotion?_

_Today, like any other day, Aoba is spending time with Koujaku and Mizuki. I do not have to look after him._

_I sit in this silence, Desire a few meters next to me._

_Then, a sudden wave of emotions and thoughts hit me._

_I want to hold him._

_I want to embrace him._

_I want to show him love._

_I want to wipe away the lifelessness in his golden eyes, making sure it is properly replaced with his usual over confidence._

_I want to…be with him._

_“Oi.”_

_I turn at his voice, a little glad._

_“Come here, dog.”_

_On normal occasions, I ignore him. But today, just today._

_I stand up and walk over, glad the mask in place to hide the smile across my lips._


End file.
